


Bliss

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Early Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension, early act two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Very new into their relationship, Fenris and Hawke try baking a cake together, and during this afternoon of domestic bliss, Fenris can’t help but think about how much he wants to belong with Hawke.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Tevinter_Biscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/gifts).



> For a baking prompt sent on Tumblr! I hope you enjoy!

There’s a moment, when their eyes meet, where everything seems to still, save for the rush of Fenris’s heartbeat, and the small space between them feels charged with sparks. The tension they share is palpable, and Fenris can feel the heat of desire in Hawke’s stare.

Fenris isn’t sure if he’s breathing or not, but he is certain that Hawke is about to kiss him, and his lips part in anticipation.

But then Hawke reaches beside Fenris to grab the jug of cream and turns his attention back to their ongoing work. The moment passes, leaving a glimmer of disappointment in Fenris’s chest and a tinge of pink across his cheeks.

Things between them are still very new and undefined. Not new as in unexpected, for this has surely been building for years, but new in that, before Hawke, Fenris has never experienced anything so exhilarating and thrilling, or really anything like these feelings at all. Fenris isn’t certain how he’s supposed to proceed, how he _wants_ to proceed, but he absolutely knows that he wants Hawke to kiss him at some point in time.

This afternoon, Fenris is ostensibly at Hawke’s estate for reading lessons rather than romance. It was Hawke’s suggestion that Fenris try reading from a recipe book today, which led to their gathering here in the kitchen to attempt to bake a cake together, and there’s something very intimate about this. Something _domestic_. The way their hands brush against each other when they both reach for the measuring cups, the way Hawke watches him in awe as Fenris painstakingly separates the egg whites from the yolks with his fingers, the way Hawke makes him laugh so much that he’s left breathless with Hawke’s exaggeratedly bad pronunciation of the recipe’s Orlesian terms...

All of it fills Fenris with so much bliss. And with so much longing. He wants this happy, playful, domestic life with Hawke more than he could possibly express.

And he wants Hawke. He wants him so very much, Fenris thinks as he watches Hawke’s large hands deftly remotely the seeds from a long, fragile vanilla bean. Hawke’s hands are careful, belying so much strength, and Fenris feels a spike of heat as he can’t help but think of Hawke’s powerful but gentle hands on him.

Face reddening, Fenris quickly lowers his eyes back to the bowl in his hands as he whisks ingredients for the cake together. He can feel Hawke’s warm gaze on him.

 _Soon_ , he tells himself once the pans of batter are in the oven, the accompanying pot of _crème pâtissière_ cooling beside the stove, and he moves closer into Hawke’s side. Hawke’s arm automatically slides around his waist, and Fenris breathes in the homey vanilla aroma mingling with Hawke’s grounding, cinnamon and sandalwood scent.

He isn’t ready yet, but soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
